Volverás a Saber
by Eledhwen Moonlight Spell
Summary: El sufrimiento, mutuo, del otro lado de la ventana y la falta de un latido que sintiese lo mismo, junto de ella, para sobrevivir DracoHermione. Capitulo 2 de 2.
1. Uno

Este fic nació hace meses en mi cabeza retorcida, pero terminó de tomar forma en un par de noches de frustración y falta de descanso, aunque no de sueño. Es un bello experimento que francamente me ha gustado. Gracias a la ayuda de mis betas en la vida de humano más que en la de Eledhwen Moonlight Spell, he podido sacar esto al fin. Mis entrañas suplicaban a gritos que lo hiciera. Y la cabeza descansó una vez que escribí la palabra **Fin**. Ignoro las razones por las que esto se me ha ocurrido. También desconozco el método que siguió el cerebro para ponerlo sobre papel (o sobre pantalla, como prefieran). El punto es, que cuando uno se sienta y escribe de principio a fin, con muy pocas correcciones qué hacer al final, se topa el alma con un dejo de sí misma. Algo tan perfecto en esencia, que la forma poco importa.

**Nota importante: Esta es una historia de dos capítulos. DOS CAPÍTULOS ÚNICAMENTE. Originalmente era un one-shot, pero decidí cortarlo por cuestiones de comodidad al leerlo. **

**Disclaimer: De rigor, que no gano nada escribiendo este fic, más que la satisfacción de saber que es del agrado de ustedes, queridas personas lectoras.**

**Spoilers: Bueno, tenía qué ser. De lo contrario habría sido un poco complicado hilar las historias. En lenguaje coloquial: Sí, tiene spoilers.**

**Dedicado a: La musa de los ojos verdes y el gato de callejón. El brillo del primero y las canciones nocturnas del otro me guían más allá de los límites de la conciencia para recuperar aquellos fragmentos de mi vida que desencadenan el nacimiento de más palabras del corazón.**

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

**Volverás a saber**

_Por: Eledhwen Moonlight Spell_

_Betas: Erúnamo y Moonlight Soul_

_**To…**_

_I heed not that my earthly lot_

_Hath little of Earth in it,_

_That years of love have been forgot_

_In the hatred of a minute:_

_I mourn not that the desolate_

_Are happier, sweet, than I,_

_But that you sorrow for my fate_

_Who am a passer-by._

_**A…**_

_**Yo no presto atención a que mi parte mundane**_

_**Tenga muy poco de Mundo en ella,**_

_**Que los años de amor hayan sido olvidados**_

_**En el enojo de un minuto:**_

_**No me lamento de que los solitarios**_

_**Sean más felices, cariño, que yo,**_

_**Pero sí de que tú te apenes por mi destino,**_

_**Porque soy un transeúnte.**_

_**Edgar Allan Poe, 1829**_

**…...**

-Me encantaría entenderte, pero me es imposible hacerlo.

-Nunca pedí que lo hicieras, Ginny. Ni tú ni nadie.

Hermione se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana, con la mirada perdida en un horizonte cubierto de nubes grises. Hacía varias noches que no podía dormir, y que pasaba las tardes en silencio, casi sin moverse de su lugar, aparentemente planeando y volviendo a planear estrategias para las batallas.

-Sólo te pido que confíes en mí es todo.

Ginny se encogió de hombros. Estaba molesta, pero más que nada le estorbaba el hecho de que ya no pudiese verla como una persona, sino como un espectro que se dedicaba a susurrarles al oído lo que debían hacer para destruir sin ser destruidos.

-Yo no sé qué es todo lo que piensas que necesitas tener la ventana abierta, pero Harry te lo ha dicho ya, que no debes…

-Que no debo arriesgarme, lo sé¡lo sé!-la miró, sus ojos destilando la angustia de una responsabilidad que nunca alcanzaría a comprender- Pero necesito aire para pensar. Por favor, no intentes hallar la lógica en ello. Es simplemente algo que necesito.

La pelirroja asintió con un suspiro. No había manera de ganarle.

Salió de la habitación con la firme intención de hablar con Harry. Hacía meses que Hermione no estaba bien, y aunque no conocía la razón, sabía que pronto debían hacer algo al respecto.

**…...**

_Prometo que volverás a saber de mí._

Esa fue la última amenaza de Draco Malfoy, aquel día en medio de la noche, dos segundos antes de escapar de su varita, cuando de una forma u otra se las arregló para salir bien librado, como buen cobarde, huyendo de un destino que no podría evitar para siempre.

Y Hermione Granger lo sabía mejor que nadie. Draco Malfoy tenía los días contados, aunque nadie conociera su número exacto. ¿Cuántos días eran? No importaba, en realidad.

Se envolvió en la manta por no levantarse a cerrar la ventana. Al volverse, dejó caer al suelo un par de libretas donde tomaba nota de sus movimientos bélicos. Las pastas duras de las libretas golpearon el suelo de madera con un ruido amplificado por el silencio nocturno. La puerta se abrió al cabo de poco tiempo, y un muchacho moreno entró con la varita en alto.

—Hermione, soy yo. ¿Estás bien? Escuché ruido.

Ella tomó aire para responder y lo miró a los ojos con esa expresión de muerto viviente que era imposible leerle.

—Sí, no es nada. Debió ser el viento.

Harry bajó la varita y atravesó la habitación, pasándola de largo y yendo directamente hacia la ventana.

—Te he dicho que no la tengas abierta.

Hermione se sentó en la cama y abrazó sus rodillas, con las almohadas en el suelo por precaución de que no la fueran a ahogar mientras dormía. Aunque todos los demás insistían en dichas precauciones, en realidad a ella no le importaba.

—Tenía calor.

—Pues haz un hechizo o qué sé yo-respondió sin creerle, al verla envuelta-. _No_ tengas la ventana abierta.

La cerró con fuerza. El cristal crujió. Apuntó la varita al cerrojo y quedó sellada.

Hermione escondió el rostro entre sus brazos y luego lo sacó de nuevo. Sus ojos oscuros más allá del color, con las bolsas marcadas debajo de ellas, se posaron en los ojos verdes de su amigo. Podía ver que él tampoco había dormido bien. Probablemente ninguno de ellos había descansado en los últimos dos meses. Cambiaban de escondite cada tres o cuatro días, siguiendo un patrón errático para esconderse de los mortífagos mientras les seguían la pista.

El final se sentía cerca, pero nadie podía adivinar el resultado. Y ambos bandos estaban llegando al límite de sus fuerzas. Ella misma se sentía desfallecer con cada mañana, en vez de estar repuesta.

El mago se acercó a ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Acercó una mano y la acomodó sobre el hombro huesudo de la bruja.

—Todo saldrá bien, Herms. Es cuestión de tiempo que los encontremos. Y esa será la última vez.

Hermione bajó la vista y asintió en silencio, sin emoción. Entonces a Harry no le quedó más que levantarse de nuevo, y salir de la habitación dejando la puerta parcialmente abierta. Por seguridad, le habían dicho. Pero ya no sabía dónde estaba más segura, si dentro o fuera de los escondites.

_Volverás a saber de mí_.

Pero todavía no sabía qué haría o qué sentiría cuando ese momento llegara.

Desde la última vez que lo vio no pudo borrar su rostro de su mente. Se le quedó pegado como el agua a una esponja, y ni tratando de sacarlo a un pensadero habría sido capaz de olvidarlo. Más que nada porque no quería que nadie más viera la memoria que había tenido. Debía quedarse como un secreto para siempre, porque esa era la única forma en que podía cumplir lo que le tocaba sólo a ella.

* * *

_Draco se acercó hasta ella sin importarle las débiles amenazas de la bruja. Sus pasos tambaleantes lo hicieron buscar el equilibrio en la pared, colocando un brazo a cada lado de la cabeza de su víctima. _

_Hermione notó algo raro en sus ojos. Estaban brillantes, pero no rojizos, como los de los demás alumnos pasados de copas. Sus pasos inseguros la hicieron pensar que realmente tenía un alto grado de alcohol en la sangre, pero no se sintió muy convencida. _

—_Malfoy, si no te alejas, voy a tener que hechizarte._

_Pero por toda respuesta él sólo se acercó más, perdiendo las fuerzas para sostenerse en la pared._

—_Malfoy..._

_Draco cerró los ojos y acercó sus labios a la oreja de Hermione._

—_Ningún mago merece tus lágrimas, Granger—la sintió tensarse, y el suave temblor de sus hombros ante sus palabras y la situación—, nadie las merece, mucho menos un mago que no esté a tu altura. Y, déjame decirte, muy pocos lo están._

_Devolvió el rostro al frente y la besó._

_Nadie le había dicho que la última fiesta clandestina en Hogwarts terminaría en ese beso. Nadie le advirtió que comenzaría la noche llorando por Ron, y la terminaría besando a Draco. Nadie le enseñó, hasta ese momento, lo que era un verdadero cosquilleo en el pecho y un par de rodillas temblando._

_Cuando Draco se separó de ella, se recargó en la pared y resbaló hasta el suelo, donde se quedó dormido. Hermione, aún incrédula, caminó de regreso a la torre de su casa para buscar consuelo y comprensión en los muros conocidos._

_A la mañana siguiente, la resaca le provocaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza al mago. Y aquel beso furtivo y robado, a la mitad de la noche en el pasillo de los calabozos le pareció un sueño lejano, que se había sentido mucho más real que todas las veces que había soñado con lo mismo._

* * *

Hermione nunca había podido perdonar las promesas no cumplidas del rubio. Nunca había querido creer en esa seguridad de quedarse para siempre alrededor, donde ella pudiese encontrarlo. Nunca confió en esa sonrisa la última noche que lo vio, antes de huir de Hogwarts tras haber tratado de asesinar al director, quien terminó muerto (gracias a él) de todas formas. Sin embargo, en su corazón albergaba la casi extinta esperanza de que todo se tratara de una pesadilla. Imaginó que todo era una mala broma. Que no tendría que mentir de nuevo, que no tendría que fingir otra vez, y que volvería a sentir como un ser humano y no como una muñeca de trapo, ya que, hasta ese momento, sólo conocía cuatro sentimientos en torno a los cuales su vida (si podía llamarla así) giraba. 

Desprecio, por no saber dónde estaba Draco. Por todo lo que no hizo, por todo lo que hizo. Por las caminatas en los pasillos oscuros y los insultos a la luz del día. Lo odiaba por no haberse despedido, por no haberse aparecido en años, por no saber pedir perdón y por haberla orillado a aquello.

Angustia, de saberse responsable de la vida de tantas personas, además de la suya propia. Por no saber si despertaría a la mañana siguiente, si _él_ sería más rápido en sus movimientos cuando se enfrentaran, si sería víctima de otra emboscada, o si correría la suerte de tantas brujas torturadas hasta la locura. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras repasaba los rostros de los magos y brujas que peleaban hombro con hombro con ella, que confiaban en su buen juicio y sus listas de instrucciones, impecables, a las que se aferraban como la única forma de mantenerse vivos en un enfrentamiento con mortífagos.

Desesperación, por no ser libre de sí misma ni de sus pensamientos. Por no poder sentarse con los ojos cerrados sin pensar en nada más. Por no detener los latidos de su corazón, acelerados al pensar en Draco, lentos y apagados al recordar su situación.

Y confusión. Porque así como quería mantener vivo un copo de nieve en las manos, debía dejarlo derretirse en el calor que emanaba, y aquella vida que luchaba tanto por conservar, habría de morir por su propia mano.

* * *

_Luego de un intercambio esporádico de escasos mensajes por tres días, habían concertado en verse detrás de las estatuas de los Cuatro Grandes. Al principio se convenció de que lo hacía por obtener información, por acercarse al enemigo con la intención de obtener un beneficio bélico. Su corazón, sin embargo, latía como si se tratara de una primera cita._

_¿La razón por la que la había llamado? Creía que se trataba de lo mismo que ella. De hecho, por un momento, albergó la idea con una calidez impresionante, sólo para mantenerla viva, de que se trataba de una simple medición de las capacidades del otro. Luego se atrevió a soñar con un amor encubierto, pero desechó el pensamiento con la rapidez de su varita. _Como si aquello realmente pudiese ser posible_, siseó. Pero contuvo la respiración al acercarse la hora._

_Desde la última vez que lo había visto, se había dedicado a soñar despierta con él, creando todos los escenarios en los que podrían haber sido libres, o esclavos uno del otro. Aún lo odiaba por haberse ido sin despedirse, en aquellas circunstancias que dejaban su regreso al colegio como una rotunda negación. Miró su reloj en la muñeca, faltaba poco tiempo. De pronto recordó que a esa hora habían ocurrido las cosas más inesperadas en su vida. Ahora, pensaba, el suceso inesperado era el atrevimiento del traidor más grande de volver a sus raíces de la misma forma en que había salido de ellas._

_El armario por el que habían entrado la primera vez había sido destruido, pero Draco guardaba tantas sorpresas bajo la manga… _

_Se había negado a decirle cómo aparecería. Sus mensajes eran claros y breves. Qué pasillo recorrer, cómo acudir, a qué hora aparecerse. Y, entre líneas, la débil promesa de un son de paz, tan sólo para conversar. Volvió a mirar el reloj al doblar por una esquina._

_Las tres de la mañana. La hora de las brujas._

_La hora de la magia._

_La hora de los engaños._

_Despertó de su ensueño al tropezarse con un bulto que no había notado, y cayó sobre el frío mármol, golpeándose el hombro izquierdo. Se levantó pesadamente, esperando no haber hecho tanto ruido, y se volvió para posar sus ojos en el causante de su golpe._

_Miró hacia abajo, sobresaltada, y encontró una túnica negra envolviendo un cuerpo. Un cuerpo vivo. Se inclinó, pensando que algún alumno podría haberse enfermado y se habría quedado allí. Lo que no se explicaba era el hecho de no haber dado la alarma a nadie. Alargó la mano para tocarlo, cuando, de pronto, la túnica se movió, un brazo pálido salió de debajo y la tomó por la muñeca, halándola al suelo. Una segunda mano le cubrió la boca y la envolvió en la túnica. _¡Que obvio era¡Que estúpida fui!_ La figura envuelta le impidió ver a dónde se dirigían cuando se levantó del suelo con ella entre los brazos, aprisionada. La varita de Hermione estaba detrás de su espalda, acomodada entre la falda y la blusa del uniforme, tan cerca, y tan lejos…_

_Supo que recorrió un pasillo largo porque no doblaron en ninguna parte. Bajaron unas escaleras, tropezándose, y finalmente llegaron a un patio interior del castillo, una especie de invernadero con flores mágicas y exóticas que se utilizaban en las clases de herbología y pociones. Hermione sabía que se encontraban ahí por el aroma de los tulipanes eternos y las rosas negras. Le llegó desde lejos la esencia del jazmín antiguo y los lirios flotantes._

_Su agresor no la descuidó un momento, y lo primero que hizo fue buscar la varita en sus bolsillos. Al no encontrarla, llevó su mano hacia la cintura de la bruja y comenzó a recorrerla. Del abdomen fue al lado derecho de su cadera, haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de la víctima. La bajó por su muslo, y ella se quedó inmóvil, con el corazón a punto de estallar. Subió nuevamente la mano y la llevó a la espalda baja. Hermione temió que buscara más abajo cuando por fin dio con la única defensa que le quedaba; se la arrebató y la lanzó lejos. La bruja escuchó el rebote de la madera cuando dio contra la esquina del invernadero de luz azul._

_-Te dije que sin varitas, Granger._

_Esa voz… Esa maldita voz…_

_Soltó su boca apenas lo suficiente para escucharla murmurar._

_-¿Pensabas que me fiaría de ti?_

_-Lo has hecho antes._

_-Bueno-respondió al zafarse de sus brazos, que habían cedido un poco a su prisión-, eso era _antes_. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello. Ya lo llevaba largo hasta los hombros, peinado hacia atrás. Tenía un parecido impresionante con Lucius, y portaba toda la elegancia y belleza de Narcissa._

_-¿No crees que primero deberíamos saludarnos como es debido? No te he visto en casi un año…_

_Hermione apretó las manos en un par de puños, y divisó su varita en la esquina detrás de Draco. Era inútil tratar de alcanzarla sin ayuda mágica._

_-Eres un cretino. ¿Por qué me buscaste?_

_-Por que sabía que responderías. Tenía que verte otra vez._

_Hermione intentó reír. _

_-No te comprendo._

_Draco se talló el rostro con las manos pálidas, buscando la mejor manera de decirlo._

_-Granger, el mundo es un asco._

_-¿Y sólo podías decírmelo a mí?_

_Él la miró con desesperación ante su incredulidad._

_-El mundo es un asco, pero al menos puedo sobrellevarlo si tú estás en él._

_-¡No!-trató de contener las lágrimas -¡No vengas a decirme eso después de lo que hiciste¡No puedo creerte!-bajó nuevamente la voz a un susurro- Malfoy, confié en ti más de lo que debí haber hecho. Y ya no puedo volver a hacerlo, no puedo. Creí que vendrías con una intención diferente; creí que se trataría de la guerra que estamos viviendo. Y tenía la esperanza, muy pequeña, de que me libraras de todo esto. ¿Y vienes a confesarme amor?-rió entre sollozos- La Marca te hizo más daño del que pensé…_

_-Escucha-suplicó-, no he venido a obtener nada de ti. No quiero información, ni rehenes, ni quiero saber nada de esta maldita guerra. Sólo he venido porque respirar es más difícil de lo que pensé, si no te tengo cerca._

_Ella sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza._

_-Malfoy, no hagas esto…-él se acercó y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros-. Éste no eres tú…_

_-¿Quién soy, entonces?-Se inclinó y la besó, rodeándola con los brazos. Cuando la soltó, ella tomó aire, ahogada por sollozos callados._

_-Eres un cretino arrogante e insensible, a quien no le importa más que su propia seguridad, que solo vive para destruir, que no piensa en nadie más. Que no quiere a nadie más._

_Draco besó su mejilla._

_-Hoy lamento escuchar eso. Pero algún día me alegraré._

_Ella lo miró, confundida._

_El mago caminó hacia la puerta y salió del invernadero, dejándola temblando y con los ojos especialmente abiertos, bañada en una invernal luz cian._

_-Espera¿cómo llegamos a este lugar? No sabía siquiera que este invernadero existía¿cómo llego a mi torre de nuevo?_

_Draco miró sobre su hombro, y su mirada fría la hizo retroceder un paso._

_-Eres una bruja lista, puedes encontrar el camino de regreso. Después de todo, ese que te habló no era Draco Malfoy¿no?_

_Cerró la puerta tras de sí. _

_Hermione corrió a la esquina donde estaba su varita, la abrazó y se dejó caer en el suelo, recargada contra una de las paredes._

_Las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas dejaron la puerta abierta al nuevo sentimiento que el rubio había sembrado en ella._

_Odio._

* * *

Hermione se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la ventana. Colocó una mano contra el frío cristal y miró al cielo. En algún lugar del mundo, Draco Malfoy veía el mismo cielo que ella. 

¿Qué tan buen consuelo era saber que al menos pisaban la misma tierra?

Tenía tantas preguntas como esa, y conforme los meses pasaban, más preguntas se añadían a la lista que guardaba debajo del colchón.

A través de sus ojos, ahora inexpresivos, se adivinó una pregunta nueva, seguida de otra, y de otra más.

_¿Cuánto más¿Cuánto más tendré que esperarte¿Cuánto más tendré que pensarte?_

Las yemas de sus dedos dejaron una marca en el cristal: el calor emanado por sus manos, aún vivas. Deslizó los dedos hacia un lado; todavía respondían. Había pensado que para esas alturas ya nada serviría. Cada día que pasaba la hacía sentir como una flor marchita, sin nada de vida en los pétalos, y unas hojas secas que se sacuden con el viento. Suspiró. Ya no sabía respirar. Sólo suspiraba.

Luego reconoció el ardor habitual en sus ojos, y más tarde una sensación húmeda corriendo por la mejilla.

_¿Llorando otra vez, Hermione?_ Se dijo. _Te cuesta aprender las lecciones a tiempo_...

Con la mano izquierda se limpió el rostro, aún sin querer quitar la otra mano de la ventana. Se concentró en su reflejo etéreo del otro lado. Y por un momento, sólo un momento, pudo ver a alguien más allí, y unos ojos grises mirándola, y una sonrisa lacónica animándola. El sufrimiento, mutuo, del otro lado de la ventana; y la falta de un latido que sintiese lo mismo, junto de ella, para sobrevivir.

La luna se escondió detrás de una nube, apenada, y la volvió a dejar en la oscuridad.

Sacó su varita del bolsillo del pijama, y apuntó al cerrojo, que tronó seco, sin una sola chispa y el sonido ahogado dentro de la habitación. Corrió la ventana hacia arriba, dejando que la brisa de la noche entrara y jugara con las cortinas.

Luego se volvió a la cama, y se fue a dormir con la esperanza de que algo entrara por la ventana y la librara de su sufrimiento.

* * *

_Hermione se graduó con honores. Tenía las mejores calificaciones de la escuela, el mejor récord en toda la historia de Hogwarts. Era el orgullo de todos los profesores, aún de aquellos a los que detestaba, y siempre parecía estar en total control de sus sentimientos y pensamientos._

_Sin embargo, cuando le pidieron que escribiera el discurso de despedida, se negó. No habló con nadie el día de la ceremonia, y nadie sabía que las noches que le habían quedado en el colegio las había invertido en practicar sus hechizos con insectos, ratas, y cuervos que corrían con la mala suerte de estar a su alcance mientras ella rumiaba la oscuridad que se cernía sobre su cabeza._

_Sus compañeros se impresionaban de la frialdad que había adquirido en las últimas semanas, y el desprecio contundente que demostraba por la casa de Slytherin, hecho que le acarreó incontables enemistades, volviendo recíproco su sentimiento. _

_La Hermione Jane Granger que el mundo solía conocer, había muerto una noche de finales de primavera, otro de los secretos que guardaba con celo. Lo único que los demás sabían, pues la bruja se había negado a comentar lo ocurrido aún con Harry y Ron, era que había pasado la noche en vela tratando de resolver el laberinto de pasillos de un área del castillo que era desconocida para el alumnado. Había regresado a su torre casi al amanecer, con los ojos vacíos y la lengua atada al paladar. Al preguntarle los detalles, ella solía responder con una mirada de pupilas dilatadas por la ira, y el rostro rojo por las mismas razones._

* * *

El corazón le palpitaba con orgullo. Orgullo de saber que un mago tan poderoso estaba en sus manos, la gloria al alcance, el honor tan cerca que podía saborearlo. Se deleitó en su imaginación sin límite, dando forma en su mente a los encabezados de los tabloides, las fotografías enmarcando su rostro sonriente rodeado de personajes importantes. Jugó con una pompa de jabón, olvidando que el agua de la bañera ya estaba fría. El cabello se le pegó a la cara demacrada y cayó sobre sus ojos tristes. Alcanzó su varita y acarició la punta con los dedos. Algún día la vería despedir aquel destello esmeralda, contra el pecho de la persona a quien más odiaba en el mundo… 

Y a quien más amaba, también.

-¡Ginny!-llamó-¡Ginny!-al otro lado de la puerta se escucharon pasos.

-¿Qué ocurre¿Te encuentras bien? Llevas una eternidad allí dentro.

Hermione ignoró sus preguntas y comentarios.

-Ginny¿cuál de las Imperdonables es la más dolorosa?

A la pelirroja le tomó un momento responder. Sabía que Hermione estaba perdiendo la cabeza, pero Harry le había suplicado que fuera paciente y comprensiva.

-No lo sé… _Crucicatus_¿tal vez?

-¿Qué hay del _Avada Kedavra_?-preguntó mientras llenaba de agua limpia y caliente la bañera con ayuda de su varita.

-Sólo conozco una persona que lo haya sobrevivido, y era demasiado joven para recordarlo.

Hermione volvió a sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos mientras se deshacía del jabón en su cabello, y al cabo de un minuto de silencio, Ginny se retiró de la puerta.

Primero, la bruja pensó, le sonreiría como él solía sonreírle; con ese desprecio tan espeso que podía saborearlo en el paladar. Espeso como la miel en invierno, y amargo como las cáscaras de limón con que se alimentaban los elfos refugiados en los sótanos de las casas. Luego, se dijo, enredaría sus dedos en el cabello platinado del mago, y lo atraería hacia sí. Lo besaría. Y después lo mataría.

**…...**

Hasta esa noche de neblina provocada por los dementores, Ron nunca consideró la posibilidad de revivir los amores platónicos de la escuela. Años atrás, el solo hecho de pensar en Hermione hacía que su respiración se detuviera, la vista se le nublara y comenzara a sudar. Ahora, aunque todavía se ponía un poco nervioso, sabía que las circunstancias no permitirían que él se encariñara demasiado, ni que ella cediera o bajara la guardia un momento.

Sin embargo, se encontró a sí mismo aceptando una invitación de la bruja, a caminar por el jardín de la casa que les servía de escondite, cobijados por la poca seguridad que la noche podía ofrecerles.

-No me parece seguro que estemos aquí afuera, Hermione.

Ella caminaba apaciblemente, acariciando la varita en el bolsillo del abrigo, casi ajena a la tensión que se respiraba.

-No pasará nada.

-Me extraña esa nueva seguridad tuya, aunque no negaré que me reconforta a veces. Como si supieras que todo va a salir bien.

-Oh-respondió con una sonrisa ausente mientras se detenía para mirarlo a los ojos-, es que _sé_ que todo va a salir bien.

Ron sonrió, confundido. Hacía ya varias lunas que la notaba así, superior de cierta forma, a pesar de que en ocasiones la encontrara llorando dormida en algún rincón de la habitación en que se acomodara. Siempre supuso que eran pesadillas en las que revivía el horror del primer año de la guerra, cuando murieron sus padres y su propia madre, cuando Neville fue secuestrado y torturado, y cuando ella fue perseguida por un dementor que estuvo a punto de besarla. Todas aquellas cosas eran razón suficiente para volver loco a alguien, pero lo que seguía sin explicarse era que en la batalla de fines de marzo de ese año, Hermione hubiese desaparecido del campo de batalla como un suspiro, para aparecer después a millas de allí, caminando sola y desorientada en un campo florecido de lavanda, con las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas y algún secreto que le devoraba el alma.

El mago detuvo su caminata silenciosa y sacó de sus bolsillos una mano para tomar el antebrazo de Hermione y hacerla esperarlo.

-Hermione…

-¿Qué, Ron?

-¿Crees que…¿Alguna vez me dirás… qué fue lo que ocurrió en marzo, antes de que te encontráramos?

Ella pareció pensarlo un momento. Se acercó a él y lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos no se parecían a los ojos de hielo eterno que el mago de sus pensamientos poseía. No albergaban aquella tormenta de deseo y desprecio, súplica y amenaza. Alargó su mano y la colocó sobre la mejilla del pelirrojo, que se sobresaltó un segundo y se quedó inmóvil. Al mover su pulgar sobre la piel se percató de que no era tan suave como la del rubio, ni tan limpia, pues Ron tenía el rostro poblado de pecas.

-Hermione¿qué…?

-Shh…-dijo, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, mismos que recorrió, buscando esa chispa que los delgados labios del otro tenían. Y por un momento pensó que quizá, sólo quizá, habría algo en el mago que tenía al frente que la hiciera olvidar al que tenía en la mente. Dio un paso más, se puso de puntillas, acercó el rostro, y regresó a su posición en el último segundo.

Ron respiraba agitado y tenía las mejillas y orejas del color de su cabello. Al menos, aceptó él, le habría gustado saber cuál era la textura de los labios de la castaña. Desde los dieciséis, había soñado con el aroma de su cabello, y aquel movimiento inesperado había revivido en él una pequeña esperanza que creía reducida a cenizas. La tomó por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí, robando lo que por tanto tiempo había pertenecido sólo a la imaginación. La besó sin pensar en nada más que en los años perdidos por no hacer nada a pesar de tenerla junto a ella. Al principio su respuesta fue débil, pero conforma soltaba los músculos tensos, los movimientos de su quijada empataron con los de él, y la respiración de volvió una sola.

_Draco…_

Recordó los besos robados a la mitad de la noche, los mensajes que sólo ella podía descifrar. Recordó el aroma cítrico de su piel, su aliento fresco, su sabor dulce. Revivió la firmeza de su piel bajo sus dedos, la fuerza de sus manos en el rostro, los tirones de cabello que enredaba con cuidado, y la falta de delicadeza al presionarla contra la pared.

-Draco…-murmuró en una breve respiración.

-Herm… ¿qué?

Se separaron bruscamente, pero antes que cualquiera de los dos pudiese decir algo, Luna salió al jardín con paso apresurado, y los alcanzó en cuestión de segundos.

-Ron, Hermione-recuperó el aire entrecortadamente, dejando ver su ansiedad y preocupación-. Los hemos encontrado. Atacaremos en dos horas.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y caminó de regreso dentro de la casa. Luna la siguió con pocos pasos de retraso. Clavado en el suelo, Ron sintió su corazón quebrándose como vidrio pisoteado. Poco a poco, todas las piezas comenzaron a embonar.

**…...**

-Debemos cuidar todos los flancos, recuérdenlo-añadió Harry a la conversación mientras señalaba un bosquejo del edificio con la localización de los mortífagos más peligrosos, las cabezas que controlaban a todas las demás piezas del tablero.

-¿Qué hay del techo?-preguntó Hermione mientras entraba a la habitación y se sentaba junto a Fred, quien le alcanzó el dibujo.

-Lo utilizan como lo que podría llamarse una pista para Aparecerse. No entran al lugar por ninguna puerta o ventana común, ya que están todas selladas con magia. En vez de eso-colocó el dedo índice en el centro de un cuadro hecho a lápiz-se Aparecen aquí, luego abren esta puerta levadiza, custodiada por mortífagos, dicen alguna clase de contraseña y entran. Aquellos que no conocen la contraseña son eliminados automáticamente, lo hemos visto. Incluso si son mortífagos novatos que la han olvidado. Mueren y recogen los cuerpos, llevándolos dentro (para identificarlos, supongo) y después sólo Merlín sabe qué hacen con ellos.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa. Habían llegado a ese lugar sin usar magia para no ser detectados; hicieron bosquejos con lápiz y colores corrientes, para no correr riesgos; habían permanecido allí tiempo suficiente para no ser encontrados pero sí obtener semejante cantidad de información, todo lo cual podía significar sólo dos cosas:

1. Estaban esperando que los encontraran, para atraerlos a una trampa, o

2. Habían bajado la guardia peligrosamente.

En la cabeza de la bruja comenzaron a enrollarse los hechos como volutas de humo, con las posibilidades, las oportunidades que tenían y las eventualidades con que se enfrentarían.

-Lord Voldemort no está allí-dijo terminantemente entre el barullo de planes que se había formado a su alrededor.

-¿Qué?-dijo alguien, haciendo silencio.

-Voldemort no está en ese lugar-repitió, levantando la cabeza.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-inquirió Ginny- Hasta este momento los mortífagos no se han separado de él ni por un instante; ¡dependen de su poder para ser lo que son!

-Entonces habrían tenido más cuidado para escoger su escondite, Ginny¿no lo ves?

Luna intervino.

-Hermione tiene razón-todos miraron a la rubia de ojos desorbitados; últimamente era la única que parecía comprender los desvaríos de Hermione-. Si Voldemort estuviera allí, no habría sido tan fácil encontrarlos.

Harry miraba a sus amigas alternando la atención con el plano rudimentario. Las tres parecían tener algo de razón; sus argumentos parecían válidos, y sin embargo…

-George-llamó. El pelirrojo se irguió, ya que había estado apoyando un brazo sobre la mesa-¿quién está a cargo de estos mortífagos¿Viste a alguien dando órdenes? Voldemort nunca lidia con los asesinos que no sean de su círculo elite.

El rostro de George se ensombreció; se limpió el sudor de la frente con la manga de su túnica y habló con voz áspera.

-Ese cretino de Malfoy, Harry. Lo vimos cuando salió a recibir una comitiva con prisioneros de Austria.

Hermione se tensó en su asiento, y la sangre bajó de súbito a sus pies, para regresar fría a su corazón.

-¿Viste su rostro?-preguntó con la voz temblorosa, traicionera. Frente a ella, del otro lado de la mesa, los músculos faciales de Ron se endurecieron.

-No-respondió el gemelo-, pero puedo reconocer ese cabello y esa voz, en cualquier lugar del mundo y bajo cualquier condición.

_Yo también_, pensó Hermione con amargura.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, y se hizo aún más pesado luego de la carraspera de Fred. Las cabezas de todos estaban pensando qué vendría ahora, dónde estaría el plan maestro, y qué sorprendente táctica saldría de los labios de Hermione. Una docena de ojos la observaba, aunque ella pareciera no darse cuenta.

Sus facciones alternaron tantas emociones que era imposible leerle la mente. Harry había aprendido a no meterse con ella, especialmente luego de que, tras quererle leer la cabeza mientras dormía, pasara una semana entera con pesadillas que no eran suyas, mezclando imágenes de la persecución del dementor con el recuerdo de los muertos en la batalla de marzo, congelándose entre sueños por el tiempo que habían pasado escondidos en Liberia, y el sentimiento de angustia que poblaba cada una de sus memorias.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, y de haber demostrado que se puede sentir felicidad, terror, amargura y desprecio por un mismo concepto en el mismo segundo, Hermione levantó la mirada de sus manos huesudas.

-Nadie salga de este lugar. Yo voy a ir sola.

El barullo que se armó sólo fue comparable al de una manada de perros de la pradera peleando por el mismo trozo de comida. Al cabo de unos segundos, Harry levantó la mano. Él fue el único que no había pronunciado palabra.

-Hermione, aunque esta es la idea más estúpida que has tenido en toda tu vida, debo confiar en ti. Nadie más que tú saldrá de aquí.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Se levantó y se retiró de la habitación con una sonrisa que nadie le había visto antes. Una sonrisa de venganza.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

**Si no es mucho pedir, me encantaría recibir sus comentarios. Ahora, una sola súplica: El final ya existe. Procuren no decirme lo que quieren que sea, sino lo que piensan de lo que _es_. Tomaré en cuenta los comentarios, pero esto no es un fic a la carta. No soy (y quienes me han leído antes ya lo saben) una escritora que cumple caprichos, ni que vende sus palabras por tener más lectores. La suerte está echada; sólo que ustedes no la han visto.**

**Eledhwen Moonlight Spell**

**Oh, por cierto… ¡Feliz Año 2007 a todos!**


	2. Dos

Hermione invocó todas sus fuerzas para correr y enfrentar a su peor enemigo

Me encontraba a la mitad de un bloqueo temporal, pensando en la mejor forma de hilar los hechos que a continuación leerán. Dentro de mi desesperación encontré una chispa, proporcionada por una pregunta de _**Kris Hart**_: ¿De dónde había sacado los versos de E.A. Poe? _Simple_, pensé_, tenía los versos escritos en una libreta, luego de habérmelos encontrado en un libro. _Yo pensaba que eran los únicos de éste poema. Busqué una liga en Internet, con los trabajos completos de este autor tan querido mío, y me di cuenta de que me faltaban tres párrafos. Al leerlos, supe lo que tenía que hacer. La inspiración volvió sola, y todo gracias a esa guía involuntaria e inconsciente. ¡Gracias, Kris!

He tardado un año en publicar el segundo capítulo por una razón: No tenía las fuerzas para sentarme a relatar en una historia, simbólicamente, lo que pasó en un instante real. Siento el final en el sentido de que este es un capítulo cerrado de mi vida.

_Erúnamo: Miles de palabras nunca podrán describir todo lo que hiciste por mí, ni todo lo que significaste. Te quedas en mi corazón como un hermoso recuerdo, las mejores lecciones y quizá el pasado más fuerte que me queda. Te quiero, como parte de mí, pero por el bien de ambos has de permanecer donde estás ahora, en mi pasado…_

**Pre-Reliquias de la Muerte / Deathly Hallows**

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

**Volverás a saber**

**Segunda y última parte**

_It is not that my founts of bliss_

_Are gushing- strange! with tears-_

_Or that the thrill of a single kiss_

_Hath palsied many years-_

_'Tis not that the flowers of twenty springs_

_Which have wither'd as they rose_

_Lie dead on my heart-strings_

_With the weight of an age of snows._

_Not that the grass- O! may it thrive!_

_On my grave is growing or grown-_

_But that, while I am dead yet alive_

_I cannot be, lady, alone._

_**(No es que mis fuentes de alegría**_

_**Estén hirvientes-¡qué extraño! De lágrimas-**_

_**O que la emoción de un simple beso**_

_**Haya paralizado muchos años-**_

_**No es que las flores de veinte primaveras,**_

_**Que se han marchitado mientras se erguían**_

_**Yazcan muertas en las fibras de mi corazón**_

_**Con el peso de una era de nevadas.**_

_**No que el pasto-¡Oh! ¡Que florezca!**_

_**Sobre mi tumba esté creciendo o haya crecido-**_

_**Sino que, mientras estoy muerto, aún vivo,**_

_**No puedo estar, señora, solo.)**_

……………

Hermione regresó a su habitación y tomó las libretas en las que solía anotar todas sus ideas para las batallas. Las colocó junto a su abrigo, para entregarlas al salir del escondite. Se calzó las botas de piel que había comprado para enterrar los pies en el fango en las peleas. Se cambió por un par de pantalones de color gris, y un suéter de color negro. Recogió su cabello en una ordenada trenza. Su cabello rizado y rebelde sería lo primero que los mortífagos reconocerían si la vieran.

Se miró en el espejo y talló sus mejillas con las palmas de sus manos. Era una actitud muy tranquila para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Su pecho se henchía de sabor a venganza y a gloria fácil. Y abrazando ese sentimiento se puso el abrigo, guardando la varita en el bolsillo derecho. Salió de la habitación.

En el camino a la puerta principal recibió despedidas en silencio. Nadie salvo Harry estaba de acuerdo con que fuese sola. Luna la esperaba junto a la puerta, con sus grandes ojos bien abiertos de miedo. Hermione le entregó las libretas.

-Ahora tú estás a cargo.

Ella era la única capaz de confiar en sus locuras. Si Hermione Granger no sobrevivía a su cometido, al menos sus ideas vivirían para ser puestas en práctica.

……………

Draco entrelazó los dedos mientras apoyaba los codos sobre sus rodillas. Los mortífagos habían pasado meses en ese edificio viejo y abandonado, recibiendo órdenes de él únicamente. Lord Voldemort estaba recluido en alguna parte del mundo que se había negado a revelar. Echó los hombros hacia atrás para liberar un poco de la tensión que se había acumulado en ellos desde que recibió la orden de comandar a todos los seguidores del Innombrable que quedaban vivos. No era un escenario agradable. A decir verdad, había cosas mucho más agradables que aquella, como caer de cabeza desde un precipicio, o ser apuñalado por la espalda por alguien que no conocía.

En vez de esas fantasías, que en la fatalidad de su situación le parecían tan tentadoras, tenía que soportar las miradas frías de aquellas personas que lo veían siempre hacia abajo, a pesar de obedecerlo. Respiró profundo. Nadie le había advertido que pasaría su vigésimo cumpleaños cuidándose la espalda de aquellos a quienes creía conocer desde el colegio. La idea de que un niño hubiese obtenido el puesto que todos deseaban no les cabía en la cabeza.

Lo que todos ignoraban era que él no lo había pedido, ni buscado, ni querido.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, observando la máscara blanca que yacía inmóvil sobre la vieja mesa de pino, y la capucha cayéndole sobre los ojos. Introdujo una de sus manos en la manga izquierda para acariciar la cicatriz de su Marca. A veces aliviaba el dolor de su alma, pues era el único punto en el que estaba realmente conectado con ella. Allí y en sus labios cuando habían besado a la bruja que no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

Al soltar el aire de sus pulmones observó el rastro casi invisible del vaho en la habitación. El frío lo mantenía despierto y alerta. Además, quería acostumbrarse al frío de su tumba lo antes posible. Uno nunca estaba lo suficientemente preparado.

Al cerrar los ojos e inclinar la cabeza, pensó.

Quizá las señas no habían sido bastante claras. Quizá debería haber considerado a sus oponentes como individuos un poco más inteligentes. Por todo lo que sabía, espías del otro bando habían estado visitando sus instalaciones. Él los había visto un par de veces, pero pretendió no hacerlo. Dio órdenes de no eliminar a nadie a menos que usara magia. Los espías no lo habían hecho. Seguramente obra de Granger. Curiosamente, estaba actuando justo como quería que actuara. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar.

Dudaba qué hacer cuando la viera. Si se aparecía todo el ejército, los mataría a todos, ella incluida. Y lo más probable es que no se sintiera culpable por ello. Al menos en el otro mundo tendrían una oportunidad. O eso esperaba.

Cuando pensaba en ella no podía evitar recordar los encuentros en los pasillos oscuros del castillo que alguna vez fue su hogar la mayor parte del año. Sus palabras de odio la última vez que la vio allí todavía no se borraban de su mente. Sólo le provocaban tomarla entre sus brazos y nunca dejarla ir.

¿Por qué ella?

Esa era una pregunta que se hacía a menudo. Quizá porque tenía el cerebro suficiente para ser una compañera adecuada para él. O tal vez porque era la única que suponía un reto. De todas las brujas que había conocido, solo ella hacía justicia a la sangre mágica. Irónico que fuera una Sangre Sucia. Si nunca hubiese sabido ese detalle, seguro se las habría arreglado para fraternizar con ella antes.

_Fraternizar_, ¡qué extraño término para denominar un sentimiento imposible en él! Fraternizar era conversar e intercambiar opiniones, abrir debates, trabajar en equipo, buscar soluciones nuevas a problemas inconclusos. Compartir una comida, caminar sin rumbo sólo para alargar la conversación. Eso no era precisamente lo que Draco Malfoy hacía cuando la tenía cerca. Y ciertamente no era lo que quería hacer cuando volviera a verla.

Oh, para ella tenía preparada una sorpresa especial. Algo que nunca podría prever. Le daría el duelo de su vida. Y… de su muerte también.

……………

Hermione subió al tranvía con el rostro serio. Un par de muggles la miraron con curiosidad, y le lanzaron piropos al verla pasar. Ella los miró directo a los ojos y callaron. Parecía no pertenecer a este mundo.

Miró fuera de la ventana, como solía hacer cuando las tenía cerca. Seguía jugando con la fantasía de encontrar cierto rostro del otro lado del cristal, el semblante serio, las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo, esperándola a que bajara de su transporte para llevarla a donde nada de lo que vivían los alcanzara. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. Le hacía falta sentir calor ajeno en ellas. Sus dedos extrañaban presionar su piel pálida.

Se preguntó porqué no lo habría hecho más seguido cuando había tenido la oportunidad. Al besarlo en los pasillos, por ejemplo. Cuando fingió (o eso quería creer ella) estar borracho para dejársele ir encima.

Hermione había procurado no detenerse a pensar demasiado en lo que había ocurrido esa noche, y las siguientes, cuando lo encontraba, _casualmente_ en los corredores, las miradas intercambiadas, las respiraciones contenidas. Aún sin decirse nada, las cosas quedaban claras. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar. Con el tiempo, la distancia física los separó, y la diferencia de bandos terminó por apartarlos del camino en el que alguna vez habrían podido estar juntos.

En el mundo del hubiera, y para deleite de quienes soñaban despiertos, aquello habría podido ser algo más que un recuerdo en la penumbra.

Introdujo la mano derecha en el bolsillo del abrigo, y acarició el mango de la varita con aprehensión. Siempre existía la posibilidad de borrarlo del mundo para olvidarlo.

……………

Con frecuencia Draco recordaba las ocasiones en que las cosas habían sido más o menos normales entre ellos. Llamando normal a poder abrazarla y besarla. A decir verdad, no eran una pareja común.

Si hubiese sido un muggle, habría comentado que _veía su pasado pasar frente a él, como las escenas de una película._ Pero como él no lo era, pensaba que una nube platinada tras otra le traían las imágenes de sus momentos juntos. Volvió su mirada interior al primer encuentro, el primer mensaje, las veces que la había hecho llorar y, sí, también las veces en que él se había comportado inaceptablemente sensible. Luego aquella despedida en el invernadero. Aquella batalla en primavera…

Draco intentó mover los dedos de sus manos para asegurarse de que aún respondían. Los necesitaría para defenderse y atacar a tiempo. Estiró el cuello y aclaró la garganta un par de veces. Respiró profundo y soltó el aire tratando de liberar su cerebro en el suspiro. Su corazón la sentía; estaba cerca.

Se preguntó, ¿estaría lista para hacer lo que debía hacer? ¿Estaría listo él? Si uno de los dos fallaba, ¿qué ocurriría? _Maldito efecto mariposa_, pensó. Era obvio que había en juego más que una simple riña amorosa.

_Hermione invocó todas sus fuerzas cuando lo divisó entre una maraña de uniformes y túnicas negras. Corrió en línea recta hacia él, apartando de su camino un par de mortífagos que tuvieron la mala suerte de cruzarse con ella. Una hemorragia interna atravesaba ahora sus estómagos, pequeño truco aprendido en las noches de práctica con las ratas que encontraba en los jardines de la escuela._

_Y tenía ¡tantas ganas de usarlo contra él! Contra quien le había imposibilitado la vida desde que se conocieron. Aquel que rondaba sus pesadillas y se le aparecía en los pasillos, aún cuando hubiese huido del castillo. Aquel cuyo espíritu se adhería a sus huesos como si fuera un alma en pena tratando de hacerse escuchar._

_Por fin estaba frente a ella, con esa cara arrogante sin haber cambiado un ápice, cubierta en sudor, con manchas de sangre. ¿Hasta cuándo perdería el orgullo necesario para mantener esa expresión? _

_Le había jurado amarla una vez, hacía años. Le había prometido nunca dejarla sola._

_¿Cuánto más aguantar sus mentiras?_

_Lo había esperado en silencio, pacientemente, hasta que dejó claro que no le importaba nadie más que sí mismo. Lo había soñado cada noche. Lo había imaginado junto a ella al mirarse en el espejo._

_¿Cuánto más tenerlo acechando sus sueños, sus pasos?_

_Tragó saliva y saltó hacia él sin pensarlo dos veces. Levantó la varita y lanzó un grito de guerra, pero no dijo ningún hechizo._

_Draco se dio la vuelta justo al escucharla, con el tiempo medido para detener su brazo armado con el suyo propio, tomándola por la muñeca y atrayéndola hacia sí. Ella pudo sentir su aliento cálido de aroma ferroso a sangre ajena mientras veía con desprecio y furia la sonrisa sardónica que le dirigía. Apenas un parpadeo después, y ya estaban en ningún lugar._

_Hermione se soltó de golpe, mirando a su alrededor, tratando de ubicarse._

_-¿No podías enfrentarme con tanta amenaza junto, Malfoy?-trató de ganar tiempo._

_Levantó nuevamente la varita._

_-Sólo quería un lugar más tranquilo para matarte._

_Hermione rió. No sabía de diálogos en una batalla desde que leyó a Shakespeare. _

_-No vas a matarme. Ya lo habrías hecho._

_-Tú también._

_Era cierto. ¿Qué hacía ahí, parada, sin hechizar a nadie? Había algo en los ojos de Draco que le impedían quitarles el brillo para siempre. ¿Lástima?_

_Hermione se acercó a él, y cambiando de mano la varita, alzó la diestra y la arrojó contra la mejilla de Draco. Una bofetada limpia, como siempre se las había propinado, incluso llegó a hacerlo girar la cabeza hacia un lado. La pálida piel de Draco pronto se tornó rosa, sin que se pudiera distinguir si era vergüenza, ira o el mismo golpe._

_-¡Eres un idiota!-le espetó, saliva salpicándole en la cara; el mago se mantuvo silencioso, sin sostenerle la mirada- Después de todo lo que prometiste, ¡después de todo lo que me juraste! Simplemente te diste la vuelta y te fuiste, sin decir adiós, sin explicar nada, sin mirar atrás, ¡me dejaste! ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera, rodeada de gente que confiaba en mí, y yo traicionándolos cada día por tu culpa?_

_-Yo no te pedí que hicieras todo eso…_

_-¡No me vengas con tu palabrería!_

_Draco giró entonces su cabeza, devolviéndola al frente, dedicándole a Hermione una de las miradas más venenosas que podía lanzar._

_-Palabrería la que tú me dedicaste por años, asegurándome que no te importaba mantener todo en secreto. Debí imaginar que tus promesas eran aún más falsas que las mías, Granger. Volví de la guarida de los mortífagos sólo para verte. Sólo para poder abrazarte, ¿y cómo respondiste a eso?-La tomó por las muñecas y la hizo soltar la varita; avanzaron hacia una de las paredes de la caverna; Hermione caminaba hacia atrás-Me llamaste un mentiroso. Un cretino. Despreciaste todo el esfuerzo que yo hubiese podido hacer. Puse en riesgo mi vida sólo por un minuto de tu compañía, sólo por una sonrisa tuya._

_Después de pocos pasos más, la tenía contra la pared. Se sumergió en los ojos color chocolate que lo amenazaban con matarlo, y sonrió fríamente ante ese pequeño detalle. Todo era amor y odio en un mismo lugar. Ellos nunca pudieron ser de otra forma._

_No podían vivir juntos. Tampoco podían vivir lejos uno del otro. Estar separados era lenta tortura. Verse a la cara era querer matarse. ¿Cómo podrían haber tenido una oportunidad? Jamás._

_Alzó la varita y con la punta acarició los labios de Hermione, sintiendo su temblor ante la expectativa. La brillante bruja jamás consideró que podría morir ese mismo día._

_-Hazlo de una vez, Malfoy. Acaba con esto._

_Draco sonrió nuevamente, sus facciones afiladas dándole un aire de vampiro._

_-Todavía no, Granger. Todavía podemos bailar un poco más, ¿no te gustaría?-Hermione no se relajó aunque sabía que Draco no se atrevería a matarla así como así-Todavía podemos escondernos, y volver a encontrarnos, aunque sea una última vez…_

_Apartó la varita del medio y acarició el rostro de Hermione con los labios. Ella cerró los ojos y olvidó que estaba en una batalla, que la vida de aquellos que la querían estaba en peligro, y que se estaba dejando llevar, nuevamente, por su peor enemigo y único amor, al estado mental en que se convertía en su marioneta._

_-No te comprendo-dijo ella con sinceridad-. No entiendo una maldita palabra de lo que dices._

_-Quizá-respondió antes de besarla fugazmente- es porque no debes hacerlo. Tomémonos un minuto sin intelecto, ¿quieres?_

_Y su deseo se cumplió. _

_A pesar de que a Hermione la acecharan las preguntas revoloteando sobre su cabeza, las mantuvo a raya para entregarse a una de esas raras demostraciones físicas de afecto a las que Draco era adicto. A ambos les faltaba el aire, pero se rehusaban a respirar por no tener que separarse un instante. Los aromas se confundieron y la luz se disipó. En el centro de la oscuridad fueron libres, y ambos pudieron ver en el otro lo que nadie más alcanzaba a percibir: Cuánto se amaban._

_-Granger, presta atención-ella negó con la cabeza y lo atrajo nuevamente hacia sí-. Granger…-insitió. Ella volvió a hacerse de oídos sordos; Draco la tomó por los hombros y se separó bruscamente de ella._

_-¿Qué ocurre? Dijiste que olvidara el intelecto. Lo olvidé. Lo olvidé todo, por ti…-quiso volver a acercarse, pero él no la dejó._

_Confundida, lo miró a los ojos. Estaban secos; como si toda la humanidad se le hubiera agotado en aquel beso a oscuras. Ella supo que algo estaba mal._

_Su rostro desfiguró aquel de una enamorada adolescente y se transformó en una guerrera. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron, la piel perdió el color del calor, y sus músculos se tensaron._

_-Eres una bruja excelente, ¿lo sabías?_

_-Ah, de modo que me has traído hasta aquí para decirme eso…_

_Él la ignoró._

_-No sé cuándo vaya a ser, ni en qué circunstancias…, pero cuando el momento llegué, serás tú quien me mate, ¿entiendes?_

_-No-dijo tan secamente como pudo._

_-No importa-apretó sus manos, tomando sus hombros más firmemente, sin querer dejarla ir-. Lo entenderás cuando debas hacerlo._

_-¿Por qué yo?_

_El mago desvió su mirada, y su mirada cambió. Sus pupilas estaban tan brillantes, y el gris de sus ojos tan nítido, que parecían iluminar el lugar._

_-Porque sólo tú eres lo suficientemente lista como para no dejar que yo te mate primero._

_Hermione abrió los ojos, incrédula. Aquella era la petición más estúpida que le había hecho. Aún más imposible de llevar a cabo que escapar de la guerra y encontrarse con él en una población recóndita donde nadie los reconociera. Por un momento le fallaron las rodillas. Era cierto que la violencia entre ellos era frecuente cuando se encontraban juntos pero, ¿la muerte? ¿El asesinato?_

_Levantó sus brazos y se aferró a los de él, que aún la sostenían. Él sonrió casi tristemente. Hermione apretó los dedos, hundiéndolos en su túnica negra, sabiendo lo que venía después._

_-Hasta entonces, Granger.-Ella intentó abrazarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Había Desaparecido sin que tuviera que pasar siquiera un respiro._

_Ella se quedó petrificada mirando el hueco donde él había estado momentos antes y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, repasando la situación en la que se encontraba. Nuevamente en un lugar desconocido, llevada allí por él, y ahora abandonada a su suerte sin saber cómo regresar._

_Cerró las manos en un par de puños y gritó contra las paredes de roca; la acústica la ensordeció rápidamente. Cuando su garganta comenzó a rasparse, y el grito se convirtió en un lamento y llanto, se dejó caer al suelo y trató de limpiarse las lágrimas con sus manos sucias de tierra._

_Estuvo allí un momento más, solo hasta depurar el dolor que sentía y convertirlo en furia. Draco tenía razón, toda la razón. Solo ella podía matarlo antes de que él la atacara. Sólo ella podía ayudar a quitarle de encima a su bando a un enemigo tan poderoso como era él. Sólo ella… ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué!_

_Recogió su varita del suelo y se puso de pie. Volvió a tallarse el rostro con la manga de su túnica gris, y llena de resolución, Desapareció._

_Su distracción la hizo Aparecerse a kilómetros de donde la batalla aún se desarrollaba. Le llegaba el olor a muerte, y en el cielo se veía una polvareda que la guiaría como un faro a la balsa del pescador extraviado. Comenzó a caminar con paso decidido y furioso, demasiado cansada en el corazón para correr. Su mente estaba tan distraída que no podía confiar en ella misma para intentar Aparecerse de nuevo._

_Draco Malfoy se había atrevido a enamorarse de ella y hacerla enamorarse de él, justo antes de huir por la puerta trasera luego de intentar asesinar al Dumbledore. Había corrido sin mirar atrás y sin despedirse; sin haber hecho otra cosa sino prometerle que todo estaría bien…algún día. Luego se atrevió a contactarla un día y citarla a la mitad de la madrugada, todo para besarla y volverse a ir. Finalmente había osado a dar la cara, a enfrentar el odio que había dejado crecer en Hermione, y había borrado todo su resentimiento con un beso, solo para volverlo a poner en su lugar al pedirle aquello._

_¿Para qué arriesgarse a amar a alguien si ella había aprendido que sólo se termina traicionado, una y otra vez?_

_No pensó en otra cosa durante el camino. El ruido disminuyó y supo que la batalla había llegado a su fin. Por la falta de la Marca en el cielo se dio cuenta que habían ganado los suyos. ¿A costa de quiénes? Si Draco Malfoy estaba con ella, y ella estaba en un lugar desconocido, ¿quién había ayudado a quien la necesitaba cuando ella no acudió?_

_Pocos minutos después, un grupo de magos con túnicas rasgadas corrieron hacia ella. Ron la abrazó sin decirle nada. Harry revisó sus signos vitales. Luna le retiró el cabello de la cara y limpió su rostro surcado de lágrimas._

_-¿Qué ocurrió?-pero ella no respondió a ninguna de las preguntas referentes a ese día._

_Optaron por no insistir y la llevaron, rodeándole los hombros con los brazos, de regreso a donde habían quedado los sobrevivientes de los victoriosos._

_Justo antes de tocar el Transportador, Hermione miró hacia atrás y vio el sol perdiéndose en unas nubes bajas, con el color naranja y rosa extendiéndose por el cielo. A partir de aquel ocaso de marzo, Draco Malfoy contaría los días que le quedaban de vida._

Hermione llevaba la capa de invisibilidad escondida debajo del abrigo. La había tomado sin preguntarle a Harry si podía hacerlo. En una de las desviaciones que tomó dio un salto y aguzó los oídos. Nunca estaba de más prestar atención. Pero no pasó nada. La bruja levantó levemente el abrigo y vio el bulto acomodado en su cintura. El manto de brillo metálico la saludó.

Hasta ese momento, ella no pudo percatarse de los nervios que hacían temblar sus dedos. Sintió el deseo de morderse las uñas, pero le pareció una mala idea, dadas las circunstancias.

Respiró profundamente. El conductor la observó. Ella lo inspeccionó desde su asiento. Él sabía que ella era diferente. Seguro había notado la misma mirada aterrorizada en las demás comitivas que habían tomado ese autobús a un paradero poco común. Al cabo de unos segundos, la mirada se rompió y cada cual siguió en su mundo.

……………

Draco colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y combatió las ganas de llorar. Aquello no era ni masculino ni adulto, por lo que optó por lanzar un grito al techo, somatizando (como siempre solía hacerlo) su tristeza en forma de ira.

Una vez que la garganta le escoció y se quedó sin voz, dejó caer la cabeza hacia abajo, respirando profunda y dolidamente.

……………

Hermione dejó el autobús cuadras antes de haber llegado a su destino, y comenzó a caminar sin ponerse a pensar en otra cosa que el objetivo con el que había llegado hasta ahí. Acabar con él, acabar con todo, de una vez y para siempre, para poder hacer que las cosas siguieran su curso natural; para no ponerse en contra del destino que, si ya los había separado de mil maneras, no había conseguido todavía hacerlos entender que no pertenecían en el mundo del otro.

Sintió los conjuros al acercarse al edificio, escociéndole la piel con el frío filo del odio que habían sido invocados. Se detuvo un momento, a tomar aire y aclarar (si eso era posible) sus pensamientos.

Ella procuraba _no_ detenerse a pensar demasiado en lo que había ocurrido durante todo ese tiempo, cuando lo encontraba, _casualmente_ en los pasillos, las miradas intercambiadas, las respiraciones contenidas. Aún sin decirse _nada_, las cosas quedaban claras. _Ninguno_ de los dos se atrevía a hablar. Con el tiempo, la distancia física los separó, y la diferencia de bandos terminó por apartarlos del camino en el que alguna vez _habrían_ podido estar juntos.

_Deja-vú…_

¿Estaba segura de todo? Sin la fuerza de voluntad, ¿podría actuar?

Se envolvió en la capa de invisibilidad, y una vez segura de que ni siquiera se asomaba el borde de sus zapatos, comenzó a andar con paso seguro y silencioso hasta alcanzar la puerta del edificio aparentemente abandonado. Tomó aire y se sumergió en la oscuridad.

Una decena de gritos sin sonido se hicieron escuchar en los oídos de Hermione, dentro de su cabeza, mientras avanzaba como la Muerte Roja por los caminos que había repasado tantas veces en los planos, en la mente, en los recuerdos de otros, en los ojos robados gracias a la Legilimancia. Se dio cuenta de que el camino más corto a la habitación en la que se encontraba Draco estaba protegido por los magos más incompetentes; matarlos había sido un mal chiste. Entonces se percató de algo que debió haber imaginado desde el principio.

Draco Malfoy la estaba esperando, ese preciso día, a esa hora. Y ella actuaba como su marioneta.

……………

Escuchó caer un bulto, dos, diez, silencio. Silencio. Silencio. ¿Y las respiraciones? Silencio. ¿Y las órdenes militares? Silencio. Odio. Más silencio. Sonrió porque sabía que había funcionado, de una forma o de otra; sonrió porque ella estaba cerca, pisándole los talones, respirando el mismo aire con olor a muerte que él venía respirando desde hacía años. Sangre en las lozas del suelo. Silencio. El rechinido de una puerta; él, tomando la varita fuertemente entre los dedos. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, y una respiración, que no era de él. Silencio.

-Estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa, Malfoy-escuchó detrás de él -. A cualquiera, por loca que ésta fuese, que nos hubiera permitido estar juntos.

-No sé cuántas veces he escuchado decir eso –confesó, sin volverse. Los nudillos se le pusieron blancos por la fuerza. Ninguno de los dos bajaba la guardia.

-Y de todas formas no lo entiendes…

-Tú tampoco. ¿Vamos a seguir charlando o cambiaremos el rumbo de la historia?

Aparecían y Desaparecían constantemente dentro de la habitación, con luces de color blanco y verde esmeralda que parpadeaban como luciérnagas. Ocasionalmente, al Desaparecer, dejaban tras ellos una lágrima fría, de odio, seguida de una lágrima cálida de amor.

Un choque de luz, vidrio roto, un cuerpo en el suelo, rodeado de sangre. Hermione yacía en el concreto desnudo y frío, con una llaga que le cubría la espalda y dejaba escapar su líquido vital, carmesí como la ira que sentía. Draco se detuvo en seco en su movimiento errático entre planos, y la siguió apuntando con la varita, directo entre los ojos, observando su respiración agitada y torpe, en un intento desesperado por sobrevivir.

Entre lágrimas, los nudillos aún blancos, dijo.

-Creí que serías más lista.

Ella sonrió, medio muerta, pero aún lo suficientemente viva.

-No es fácil no cometer errores…

Draco seguía allí, de pie, sin poder dar la estocada final ni hacerse a un lado, viendo con una mezcla de terror y alivio cómo la vida de Hermione goteaba y se acababa, a veces lentamente, y otras muy aprisa. No bajaba la guardia. Hermione tenía la mirada clavada en el techo, y la cabeza rodeada de vidrios rotos mezclados con sus cabellos que se habían salido de la trenza.

-Recuerdo cuando todo esto se veía demasiado lejos –la escuchó decir, como desde un sueño -. Siempre pensé que volverías a aparecerte y me pedirías que olvidara todo lo que habías dicho.

-Aquellos días el desenlace era incierto pero no por ello menos real. Sabías que nunca iba a cambiar de parecer. Cumplo lo que digo.

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró. Un poco más de sangre brotó de la llaga de su espalda. Sonrió muy levemente.

-Lo sé. En eso somos iguales…

Draco rió con amargura.

-No mientas. Tú no lo cumples. En primer lugar, siempre que me veías decías que me amabas, pero no dejabas de tomar la mano de la Comadreja cuando yo no estaba ahí. Lo sé, se notaba en tus ojos y en tu tacto. Te confundía la piel, la costumbre de uno ante la presencia del otro.

-Entonces seguramente también te dabas cuenta que cuando te miraba fijo, te daba a entender mis razones para haber hecho aquello. Nunca jugué doble; sólo me protegía mientras tanto…

Draco se secó las lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza, sin saber a qué.

-Protegerte… ¿protegerte de qué? Yo te tenía protegida, nadie podía tocarte, nadie podría mirarte, había órdenes directas y precisas de que nadie levantaba la varita en contra tuya, aún a costa de sus vidas.

-Me protegía de tu pérdida, idiota –quiso reír, pero el dolor en la espalda se lo impidió, y su risa se quedó en mueca de dolor -. Porque cada noche te soñaba a ti, cada día te pensaba a ti, y cada segundo temía no poder soportarlo más y gritarlo todo. Porque no era fácil tramar tu muerte mientras añoraba tus brazos. Porque quería imaginarme como antes, quería… quería tantas cosas… quería verte otra vez… quería sentirte cerca…

La sangre derramándose, un momento de silencio. Draco se inclinó sobre el suelo y la tomó entre sus brazos, levantándola con cuidado del suelo y apoyándola en sus piernas. Ella se acomodó como una muñeca de trapo y recargó la cabeza contra su hombro. La llaga de su espalda no se comparaba con el corazón roto que tenía dentro.

Draco no podía evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a correr por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento, Hermione…

Ella puso, con la fuerza que le quedaba, su mano sobre la espalda de él, casi alcanzando un abrazo.

-… Era necesario.

-Te amo, Hermione –dijo sin temor a gastar su nombre.

-Yo también… A…

Y él, en la inocencia que aún le quedaba, pensó que su delirio o su muerte le impedían decir todas las palabras.

-A…

Draco la abrazó más fuerte.

Una punta se clavó en su espalda.

-Avada Kedavra.

Ambos se desplomaron al suelo, Hermione aún en sus brazos, que se volvían fríos. Y ella, aún sangrando y también fría, alcanzó a susurrar.

-Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas…

Y cerró los ojos para siempre.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Sin comentarios posteriores.

Me duele el corazón.


End file.
